


Supernatural: Magic Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Mind Manipulation, Sam Winchester Has Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: Hey there, this was an idea i had recently so lets see where it goes.Please feel free to write your own version of this idea.And remember, I am so bad at updating.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural: Magic Idea

• Magical Universe - certain people have abilities, A class, B class and C class. Some  
Are used by the government, some are hunted by normal people out of fear and jealousy, some join the police or become bounty hunters, most hide their powers or live far away from people.  
Dean and Gabriel are bounty hunters that work with the police force, doing what normal people can't and capturing rouge ‘specials.’   
Sam is the lap dog of a terrorist gang, running errands, killing people and being used to traffic drugs. 

Powers:  
Dean (Class B) - Fire powers, burn things to ashes, can kind of fly with fire-jet things, shoot fireballs.  
Gabriel (Class B) - Shadow powers, can manipulate shadows, kill people, take things, manipulate people.  
Adam (Class C) - Slight levitation, make things move.   
Sam (Class A) - Blood powers, can make his blood into weapons, can heal people with his blood, can manipulate people if his blood enters their bloodstream.  
Michael (Class A) - Mind powers, kind of mind manipulation.  
Sam was captured by the gang and tortured and manipulated, his memories slowly being erased and falling under control of the gang leader, Michael. Sam has a little brother, Jack, who he protects and hides from the gang, Adam is the only thing keeping him connected to the world.

Michael has a pet to do anything with, he uses Sam to enact his plans, assassinating people who oppose him, gaining power and wealth and attracting lots of police attention.  
Dean and Gabriel are sent to eliminate the ‘special’ threat of the gang, Sam beats them and leaves them alive, disobeying Michaels orders, Michael then tortures and removes another memory from Sam.  
Dean and Gabriel see this, escaping Michael and getting away from the gang and following Sam back to his home.   
Sam goes back to Jack, making sure he’s safe, Dean and Gabriel show up and Sam doesn’t attack them, shielding Jack. Dean and Gabriel realise Michael is using Sam to kill people, Sam collapsed from using too much of his blood, Jack protects Sam.

Draft 1  
“Sam.” Michael stepped forward, patting the boys head gently. “Are you ready to do another job for me?”  
Sam raised his head, dull eyes meeting Michael’s “Yes sir.”  
Michael smiled, pulling out a photo and handing it to Sam, “This is your target, David Miller, 56, his address is on the back of the photo, I want you to eliminate him for me. Ok Sam?”  
Sam nodded, “Yes Michael.”  
“Good, you have 24 hours.” Michael patted Sam’s head again, “Don’t disappoint me.”


End file.
